Second Chances
by Shines22
Summary: After you and Sora went through a confusing adventure to change your past, you realize that things always can't work out the way you want them. Sequel to Once in a Lifetime.
1. 01

"Tem!"  
"What?" The little five year old son of Sora and Kairi yelled.  
"Oh. Feisty."  
"Sorry Aunt." He looked left and right. "I thought you was someone else."  
"Like your girlfriend?" You teased.  
Tempus' face turned bright red and he glared at you. "No! I don't have a girlfriend!"  
You stuck your hands up in defense and laughed. "I'm kidding Tem." His face didn't change. "Wanna get dinner?" His face brightened up and he nodded eagerly. "Oh boy, you're exactly like your father."  
He ran ahead of you and smiled. "I wanna be exactly like Daddy."  
Tem disappeared around the corner as you thought about Sora at that age.

"Hey." You broke out of your thoughts as Kairi appeared next to you, holding her two year old daughter, Ella.  
"Hey!" You looked at Ella. "Hello Ella! Can you say 'hi Aunt'?"  
Ella just waved as Kairi beamed. "How did you enjoy your first day off?"  
"Brilliant." You thought back to your lounging around your apartment. "Tons of fun."

You both arrived at the dining hall and saw Tem sitting next to Sora already. The two of you walked to the table and Sora stood up, pulling Kairi's chair out for her.  
Sora and Kairi got married way before you showed up on the Tower, the entirely man-made world that you all lived on. By the time you came back to the Tower, Tempus was three years old and Kairi was pregnant with Ella.  
"Hi." Sora kissed Kairi and took Ella from her. He held Ella high above his head, grinning at his daughter. He placed her in a high chair between him and Kairi, while you took the seat to Kairi's right. You looked at the empty spot in between you and Tem.  
"He's working overtime." Sora answered, as if he read your mind.  
"Oh." You looked down at the table.  
And by he, Sora meant Riku.

Riku. The love of your life. He's the reason you went to change the past and fix your future. In the alternate past, Riku and Kairi had married on account that they believed you and Sora to be dead after a horrific crash. However, you were alive and living in Hollow Bastion and Sora also happened to be alive. Kairi still loved Sora and Riku still loved you. It could have been easy. They could have separated and then you all would live happily ever after. Things didn't work like that though because Kairi and Riku had a daughter named Ella. So you and Sora went on this epic adventure to change the past and you succeeded.

"So, how was your day?" Sora asked, digging into his food.  
"Good. I think I'm going to request more days off in the future."  
"Ha-No." Sora said, causing you to smile.

The whole dinner, the three of you laughed about the past but Riku never showed. Kairi decided to take the kids home so Sora walked you to your apartment.  
"When were you thinking of leaving?" Sora asked.  
"What?" The question caught you off guard.  
"You want to go to Hollow Bastion again." Sora answered nonchalantly.  
"How do you know that? I haven't even told Riku."  
Sora tapped his head and smiled. "Psychic."  
"No, really."  
Sora shrugged, straightening his coat. "I can see it in your eyes. Every time I mentioned Leon, Cloud, or anyone, I could see that you miss them."  
You smiled and continued on to your apartment. "I was thinking since I have this week off, I might go."  
"Good idea. I'll accompany you."  
"But what about the Tower?"  
"Riku can hold down the fort. I mean, he's done it before." You recalled in the alternate past, Riku was the captain of the Tower. Now, Sora got the title, not that Riku minded either. "So, tomorrow?"  
"Uh-yeah. Yes." You nodded.  
You both arrived at your apartment and you unlocked the sliding doors.  
"Riku?" You called. No response though.  
You looked at Sora, who shrugged.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Sora waved and walked back to his place while you went to your room to get changed.

You lay on your bed and looked at the chair in the corner of the room. You focused, sitting up, and suddenly, darkness engulfed it. The sliding doors opened and you heard Riku walk through the apartment. You didn't have time to react and the chair disappeared all together.  
Riku came into the room, took off his jacket, and threw it into the corner. Instead of landing on the chair, his coat fell to the floor.  
"Where's the chair?" You shrugged and lay back in bed. Riku sat down on his side of the bed and took his shoes off. "Sorry about dinner." He turned to look at you but you didn't say anything. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." You looked at him and smiled. He lay down next to you, staring at the ceiling. "I'm going to Hollow Bastion tomorrow."  
"On a mission?" Riku asked, still staring at the ceiling.  
"No...uhm, vacation."  
Riku turned his head to look at you as you smiled sweetly.  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"Actually, Sora wanted to go." You paused to see his reaction. "So that means you would have to be captain in his absence." Riku turned back to the ceiling.  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe we could go somewhere better next time." You suggested. Riku smiled and turned his whole body to face you.  
"Sounds good." He kissed your forehead, turned out the light and went to sleep.

You didn't fall asleep right away though. You thought about that chair.  
That power of darkness you've had since you were fifteen when you worked for Maleficent. But you joined Sora's side and the light entered your heart, making the power dwindle. Ten years ago, when you defied time with Sora, the powers returned. You couldn't understand why it showed up because you were happy. Light was bursting in your heart as you were surrounded by many with light but here the powers were. Leon, Cloud, Cid, and King Mickey tried to explain it to you but it still didn't make sense in your head.


	2. 02

"Two years!"  
"Y-yes...I k-know t-t-tha-"  
"Yuffie! You're gonna kill her!" Tifa shouted as Cid tried to pull Yuffie off of you.  
"She hasn't visited in two years! I'm trying to kill her!"  
"C'mon Yuffie. She's been working under me. This is the first week off since she took the job." Sora said, watching Yuffie strangle you.  
Yuffie lifted her arm off your neck and put her shuriken down. She looked skeptical but got up. You immediately stood so Yuffie didn't have another chance to nearly murder you.  
"I really am sorry." You rubbed your sore neck as you said that.  
"It's okay." She gave you a hug and you returned it happily.

You lived with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, plus kids, for eight years before you went back to the Tower. Cid was the most welcoming when you first moved in. He gave you a job, clothes, and a room in the Restoration Committee's huge house. Tifa, Aerith, and Merlin were equally as welcoming. Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon were the ones you had a harder time getting to. The four of you were best of friends in the alternate past so you just had to make them love you as they once did. They did eventually and they all became like family to you.

"Hey Aunt T!" Zack shouted.  
You smiled and ran towards him. The other two children, Denzel and Marlene, were right beside him as you ran to them. You gave them all hugs, so happy to see them.  
"You've grown up so much Denzel!"  
"Thanks."  
"And your hair has grown a lot, huh Marlene?"  
"I just got it cut!" She said, playing with her long braided hair.  
You stood up and smiled at the two youngest ones.  
"What about me?" Zack asked, giving you a toothless grin.  
"What happened to your face?" He frowned but you gave him a cheesy smile which made him grin again. "Don't worry Zack. When you grow up...man, those missing teeth will come in beautifully." You gave him the thumbs up but he rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever Aunt T."  
He went to his mom, Aerith, and Marlene followed along while Denzel went to Tifa, his mom.

"T?" Sora asked you, as everyone else was talking.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"That's not even close to your name."  
"Well, they call me that because I liked that when I came here."  
"What does it stand for?"  
"I told Leon and Cloud it stood for Twilight Town." Sora shrugged, knowing that was where you were born. "You have a problem with my name?"  
"Of course not, _T_. I was just wondering."

Sora went to talk to Merlin and Cid while you said hello to Leon and Cloud.  
"So what have you been up to?"  
"Married yet?" Leon asked, jokingly.  
"Shut up." You muttered, kicking the ground. Leon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I still have my powers." You only talked to Cloud, Leon, and Cid about the darkness, as they were the only ones who could understand, to you. Sora knew you had powers but he never understood it so you never talked to him about it.  
Cloud looked at Leon and then back at you.  
"We've already explained this to you."  
"But I don't understand. I'm surrounded by light and I don't think I've had an evil thought in years."  
"You been exposed to the darkness so much that it's just apart of you." Leon said.  
"Besides, the powers stick around when ever there is danger." Cloud added.  
"I'm not in danger though. I can take care of myself."  
"It's not that T. Somehow, your subconscious knows that something will happen. Do you know of anything you are afraid of?"  
You thought carefully but shook your head, trying to ignore things you knew were impossible.  
"No." You lied.  
"Well, somewhere, your heart knows even if you don't." Leon and Cloud both knew you were hiding something.

Sora and you both agreed to keep the alternate past to yourselves even if Sora did name his kids after things of the past. You hadn't told Riku about the past and Sora never told Kairi. You didn't tell Leon or Cloud either but they knew something abnormal was deep in your thoughts. It just felt as if the alternate past was none of their burden; you both changed the past and all you concentrated on was the present and future now.

However, that wasn't the only thing you were hiding from Leon and Cloud. You also kept this from Sora. But what it was, you didn't feel like revisiting.


	3. 03

You opened your eyes as you heard the screams of the children and Yuffie. Yuffie walked by your room and stopped at the open door.  
"Wake up." Yuffie said, leaning against the door frame.  
"Yeah, all right." You threw the covers off and stretched. "What are we up to today?"  
"Sora's out there training with Cloud."  
"And how is he doing?"  
Yuffie shrugged and stretched too.  
"I'm off to watch the training. Wanna come?" You nodded. "You got five minutes."  
You nodded and got up to get ready for training time.

"Hey T!" Cid called as you showed up with Yuffie.  
"Hey guys."  
Sora smiled and you noticed he had his Keyblade out.  
"I haven't seen that thing in years!" You nearly shouted.  
Again Sora smiled. "I know, huh?" He looked at it with love and grinned. "So ready to get your butt kicked?"  
"I'm pretty sure just because you're captain doesn't mean you're the best fighter."  
"I wouldn't be positive; T. Sora has gotten really good since I last fought him." Cloud said quietly.  
"Ten years ago! Cloud, you've been slacking." Cloud gave you a death glare, making you gulp. "Kidding,"  
"That's right." He nodded to Sora. "Kick her ass."  
"Thanks." You muttered. You pulled out your sword and smiled. "Don't hold back."  
"I won't."

Sora charged at you with his Keyblade. You blocked his hit but the impact knocked you back a bit. You pushed back and broke free from the clash. You swung at him but he jumped back. That's when you pulled at your trusty gun and fired.  
"That's cheating!" Sora shouted, as he hit the bullet away.  
"No way." You turned to look at Cloud.  
"It is her weapon." Cloud said nonchalantly.  
"Fine." Sora pointed the Keyblade at you. "Firaga!"  
You dove to the ground to avoid the fire but you got hit nonetheless. Cid burst out laughing so you turned sharply to glare at him. You shot your gun at him and he had to duck.  
"I'm not part of this fight!"  
"Not yet." You yelled.  
While you were paying attention to Cid, Sora came charging at you. However, you blocked his hit again and hit him backwards with the blunt end of your sword.  
Boom, boom. You shot two more times but he avoided them. You ran past Cloud and Cid, taking Cid's staff that he was leaning against. He fell down and you laughed hysterically.  
"I'll get ya kid!"  
You fought Sora with the staff instead of the sword, hoping that the staff wouldn't hurt him as much as the sword. Sora hit you in the stomach with his keyblade and you were knocked off your feet.  
"Ow!" You got up, rubbing your stomach, but you didn't give up at all.  
"Come on T." You heard Leon shout. "You're better than this."  
"Shut up! I'm a little rusty!"  
"Yeah, maybe if you visited in the past two years, you wouldn't be."  
"Yuffie!"  
Sora hit you with a gravity spell, making you lose your footing. Sora hit you once and it destroyed you.

"You're done, T." Cloud said, standing over you.  
"Ow..." You didn't even bother getting up.  
"You okay?" Sora asked, kneeling down by your side.  
"Yeah," You still didn't want to get up.

"What did you guys do to her?" Aerith was standing right above your head, looking down at you. The light behind her radiated a halo on her and she looked angelic.  
The light suddenly brought back a memory but you shook it out of your head.  
"Aunt T, are you all right?" Zach gave you a toothless grin.

He wasn't old enough. Zach wasn't old enough. Your fear disappeared. He wasn't old enough.  
"Yeah, Zach. Help your aunt up."  
The three kids tried pulling you up but you put dead weight on them.  
"Stop it Aunt T!" Denzel laughed.  
Marlene was giggling furiously and Sora pulled on your hand. His strength ended up lifting you up but throwing you over on your stomach. "Ow..."  
Sora grinned. "Okay. Let's eat."  
He looked at Aerith.  
"Yes, food is ready."  
"All right!" Sora ran off with the three kids following him, along with Cid.  
Cloud and Leon walked off ahead of you, talking about the training.

"So, what have you been up to?" Aerith asked sweetly.  
"Nothing really. Just, watching Sora's kids and working."  
Aerith smiled.  
"So you don't have kids?" You shook your head, slightly kicking the ground. "Are you and Riku still together?"  
You looked up at her, blushing a little. "Yeah."  
She beamed. _He's not old enough. _  
"Well, don't worry. You'll have some soon enough." She folded her hands in front of her. She looked at you and frowned. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes," you answered a little too quickly. "Why?"  
She looked skeptical but shrugged. "It's just sometimes... I wonder about you T." Your eye brows furrowed. "What you're holding back. You won't tell Leon or Cloud. You haven't told Sora and I know you haven't told Riku. Maybe you think it's for the best. But...sometimes, it's not good to hold your own burden." She smiled. "That's why we're here. We're your family."  
You stopped walking to look at the ground, which made her stop too.  
"I know."  
"Well, you don't have to tell us now. When you're ready."  
"Thanks."  
She nodded and walked on ahead as you stayed to organize your thoughts.  
_He's not old enough._


	4. 04

You had already spent three days in Hollow Bastion and Sora left the day before.  
"Hey, T." Zack said as he sat next to you at the bailey.  
"What's up kiddo?"  
"Nothing really. I just had to get away from Marlene and Denzel."  
"N-What?" You asked, standing up a little.  
"I had to get away from-"  
"No." You looked towards your house.  
"What's wrong?"  
You grabbed Zack by his shoulders. "Listen to me Zack. You will do whatever I say, understand?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"You promise me?" The sky turned gray rather quickly and the wind picked up, blowing your hair in every which way. "PROMISE ME!"  
"I promise!" Zack shouted over the wind.

You both heard the screams of Denzel and Marlene in the distance. You grabbed Zack's hand and dragged him the way to the house. You stopped before you turned the corner to the place you remembered and turned to Zack.  
"You will get Marlene and Denzel. Do not stop to look around. Grab them and run as fast as you can to the house. Do not stop, do you understand me?" You were crying and Zack nodded, knowing that something bad was about to happen. You rubbed your eyes and smiled at Zack. "Give me a smile kid." He gave you a fake, toothless smile and you cried a little more. "Okay, let's go."  
You turned the corner with Zack's hand in yours. You ran into Sephiroth's sword and fell to your knees.  
"Go Zack! Get them!" You coughed up blood and he just stood in shock. "GO!"  
He broke out of his trance and grabbed Marlene and Denzel. "Mom!"  
"ZACK!" You screamed as Sephiroth placed his boot on your hip. He pulled straight out and you coughed up more blood. Zack started to cry but dragged the two little ones away, even though they didn't want to leave Aerith.

You saw her lying on the ground and you tried to get up. You pulled out your gun and shot without thinking about it. Sephiroth deflected it and stabbed you again. You dropped your gun and looked at the sword in your stomach.  
"What did you think was going to happen?" Sephiroth asked rudely.  
"I thought I could change it..."  
Aerith gazed up at you and smiled a little.  
"This is your secret." She whispered.  
"I didn't think it was going to happen. I didn't think it was going to happen." You cried into your hands. You pulled your hands back to reveal blood from your mouth and you fell down from weakness. You picked up your gun and shot again. You didn't have much aim and missed, causing Sephiroth to walk towards you.  
"You weak piece of-" He picked you up by the collar and threw you into a building. You flew straight through the building and hit a wall, causing you to fall forward.  
"Holy-T!" Yuffie came to your side as you looked up to see Sephiroth standing over Aerith.  
"No!" You tried to scream. Yuffie looked through the building to see Aerith on the ground.  
She immediately threw her shuriken, which hit him in the arm. He whipped around and ran straight for her. Yuffie back flipped and ran from where she came. Cloud came around the corner and stopped.  
"Leon! Hurry!" You heard Yuffie shout.  
The Restoration Committee all came from around the corner, along with Rikku, Paine, and Yuna. Yuffie whispered something to Leon and he looked shocked.

Cloud started to fight Sephiroth while Merlin, Yuffie, and Tifa ran through the building to get to Aerith. Leon came to your side along with the three fairies and Cid. He sat by you and pulled you into his lap.  
"Wake up T." He almost shouted, shaking you. You wiped the blood off your chin and coughed.  
"I am awake." You mumbled.  
"Good, good." Leon smiled and placed his head against the wall.  
"Where are the kiddos?" Cid asked, seeing Aerith through the hole in the building. Tifa, Yuffie, and Merlin were shouting at each other.  
"They are at home." You whispered.  
Leon looked up at the fairies. "Make sure they are okay."  
"Yes sir." Yuna said as she led the way to the house.  
"LEON!" Yuffie shouted. "LEON!" Yuffie started crying.  
You tried to sit up as Leon got up to see what was wrong.

Cloud noticed that Yuffie was crying and looked over at her. He immediately noticed the lady in pink surrounded by a puddle of blood.  
"Aerith," Sephiroth took this chance to attack Cloud. Cloud, however, blocked the hit and became angry.

"Cid...Cid." You started to cry as you saw the panicked look on Merlin and Leon's face. "What's happening?"  
"Just... calm down, T."  
"No..." You stood up and stumbled towards Sephiroth. "You...you bas-"  
Sephiroth stabbed you one more time and you grabbed the sword that was in your shoulder. This cut the palm of your right hand but you tried to hold it as Cloud hit Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth whipped around, cutting even further. You fell down and Cid started shouting. He pulled out a potion and fed it to you. It wouldn't go down though as you fell asleep.  
"Don't go to sleep T! Don't go to sleep." Cid shook you, and you fluttered your eyes open. "LEON!"  
Leon came over, wiping some blood on his pants and bent down to see you.  
"Did she take that potion?"  
"Some of it." Cid handed the remaining potion to Leon.  
"Drink it T."  
"A-A-A-rih?"  
"Drink it T." Leon repeated.  
You drank a little bit of the potion but you felt even drowsier.

"Aerith?" You asked again.  
Leon ignored you as you closed your eyes.  
"Don't fall asleep." Leon whispered.  
"I have to." You whispered back.  
Leon shook you but you fell asleep.


	5. 05

You slowly fluttered your eyes open. You couldn't see much but the blurry outline of someone laying his or her head on your bed. You groaned and moved a little, making the person on the end of your bed look up.  
"Y-you're awake!"  
Your vision cleared up to show it was Kairi at the end of your bed.  
"Kairi?" She smiled and nodded. "Where am I?"  
"You're on the Tower. You're home." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"What...happened?"  
She started to sob, wiping her eyes. "Hollow Bastion was attacked. You were there."  
"Aerith?"  
"She," Kairi wiped more tears, trying to remain calm. "She didn't make it."  
You couldn't believe it. You thought maybe it could have changed. Everyone was there to help her. You didn't realize it, but tears were in your eyes.  
"No." You put your hands over your face and cried. Kairi put her hand on your hand and cried too.

"Listen...there's more." She said after a while. Kairi cried even harder. "You've...been o-out...for..." She hiccupped, "a while."  
You lifted your hands from your eyes and looked at her.  
"W-where's Sora?" You asked.  
She looked up and over at the bed next to you. You saw him sleeping and took a breath. Kairi also took a deep breath.  
"After you came back...Vincent was crazed." She took another breath. "He blamed Sora and Riku for your..." She looked at you. "He attacked everyone."  
Kairi burst into tears again.

Elena walked in and put her hand on Kairi's back.  
"Vincent has been apprehended. One is dead. Five are injured."  
"Who's dead?" You asked quietly. You knew the answer as Kairi cried even harder.  
"Riku," You took a huge breath and turned over in your bed. You sobbed into your pillow and wailed in pain.

-_-_-_-  
It had been a couple days until the doctors would let you out of the hospital wing.  
"Listen, T. Don't go down there."  
"Why not?" You asked in a quiet voice.  
"Don't go down there." Sora repeated louder.  
Elena was put in charge of you as no one knew how you would react anymore. After Riku's death, you weren't the same. Pain and anger had entered your heart. Only Sora knew the power you held before and now, the power would be three times stronger than it once was.

Once Elena let you into your apartment, you used your powers to get down to the prisons. You walked around, searching for him.  
You came upon Vincent's cell and stood outside it.  
"You're okay." He said. He didn't look up at you and his black hair covered his face.  
"Don't talk." You commanded. The blackness came out of the ground and wrapped around his mouth. He looked up at you and tried to pull the darkness off.  
"What were you planning on doing? Please tell me." You asked angrily. Darkness started to surround Vincent. He looked around in panic and stood up. He walked to the bars and reached out for you. Darkness clasped him around the prison door. "You never meant to hurt me. But you just killed me. So, I'll return the favor." Tears rolled down your cheeks as your eyes turned black.

"T!" Sora stumbled down the stairs with Elena right behind him. "Don't!"  
Sora grabbed you and you cried into his chest. Elena stared at all the darkness surrounding Vincent.  
"Is she doing all this?" Elena asked.  
Sora turned his head to see all the darkness on the ship. He nodded.  
"Sora...he's not dead. Please tell me he's not." You cried as Sora started to cry as well.  
"He is. My best friend...he's gone."


	6. 06

"Are you all right?"  
You looked down at Tem and smiled a little.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Well, I don't know. You look sad _all_ the time."  
"Not true." You argued, even though you knew it was. "I'm happy when I'm with you and Ella."  
"I guess so." He kicked his foot up. He walked a little bit more but stopped. "Do you miss Uncle Riku?"  
Your lip quivered a little but you held your breath, hoping not to cry.  
"O-of course I do." Tears rolled down your cheek.  
He looked up at you and frowned. "Yeah, me too."

It had been two weeks since Riku's death.  
Vincent and Riku had gotten into an argument about how Riku couldn't take care of you. Vincent had always been jealous of Riku and that was the last straw. Vincent and Riku started to verbally fight and soon, it lead to a full out fight.  
Sora tried to stop the two, which ended in him getting injured. Others tried to stop the fight and it led to the same end. In the end, Riku was distracted by Sora's injury and Vincent took the chance. Riku was gravely injured and died the next day. Three days later, you woke up.  
Sora updated you with the situation at Hollow Bastion and you decided when you were fully healthy, you would visit Hollow Bastion.

"How are you T?" Leon asked as he gave you a hug.  
"Better." You looked at the three kids. "How's Cloud?"  
Leon looked at the kids too and led you away.  
"He disappeared after Aerith's funeral. Left Zack and Marlene under Tifa's care."  
"He left them?" You were on the verge of tears. "Why?"  
"You know Cloud. He...he went to look for Sephiroth."  
You nodded and walked towards the kids. You bent down to be level with them and held out your arms. Marlene and Denzel gave you a hug while Zack just looked at you. Marlene and Denzel looked at Zack, waiting for him to give you a hug. Tifa also watched.  
"Zack?" You asked. "Do I not get a hug?"  
Zack still didn't move or say anything. You looked up at Tifa, who shook her head. Zack turned around and walked back into the house. You stood up as Tifa followed Zack into the house.  
"He hasn't been the same since her death." Leon muttered to you.

Yuffie, Cid, and Merlin were standing to the side, watching you. You walked over to the three and smiled a little. Yuffie immediately gave you a hug and choked on some tears. Cid patted your back while Merlin watched quietly.  
"What's wrong with Zack?" You asked as you pulled away from Yuffie.  
"No one knows. He hasn't talked to anyone."  
"For two weeks?" You asked.  
Merlin nodded and you looked at the house.  
"You might as well try. We all have." Leon said.

You walked into the house and Tifa smiled at you.  
"He's in his room."  
You walked to door and knocked.  
"Zack?" You opened the door and peered in. Zack was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "May I come in?" He looked up at you but lay back down.  
"Zack, what's wrong, hun?" He didn't respond. "Keeping everything inside won't help."  
He looked up at you, but remained silent.

"Don't keep it inside. We're here to help you. We want you to be happy."  
"How can I be happy when my mom is gone?" He whispered.  
"Listen..." You started to cry. "I know it is hard to move on. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. But...your mom wouldn't want you to be unhappy like this. She would want everyone to be happy."  
"Do you think she wants Dad to be happy too?"  
"Yes." You wiped away your tears. "Your mom would want your dad to be here, with you and Marlene."  
"But why isn't he?" Zack started to cry.  
You gave Zack a hug and let him cry on your shoulder.  
"Your dad deals with this kind of stuff differently than we all do. And we all love you so much Zack, we don't want you to keep sadness in your heart like your dad does."  
"Do you think I could have saved her?" Zack asked. "I could have. You told me to leave. But I could have saved her..."  
"I thought I could save her too." You cried. "I thought I could. I'm just...not strong enough."  
"You knew it was going to happen, didn't you?" Zack asked.  
"Yeah...I didn't know it would come true."  
Zack wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded. "At least you tried."

Zack looked out his window and turned back to you.  
"How long are you staying here?" Zack asked.  
"A couple days," you answered.  
"I...I heard Leon say that something happened back at your home."  
"R-really?"  
"He said someone died." Zack looked up at you. "Did you know him?"  
You nodded, trying to hold back your tears.  
"It was Riku." You said, which made Zack look down.  
"Are you doing better?"  
You smiled a little and nodded.  
"Yeah," you stood up and held out your hand. "Come on. The others want to make sure you're okay."  
He smiled and took your hand.


	7. 07

Kairi held onto Tem's hand while you walked beside her, holding Ella in your arms.  
"Where are we going Mom?" Tem asked, looking up at her with his bright blue eyes.  
"To get Daddy," she answered happily.  
"Daddy," Ella smiled.  
"But I'm hungry." Tem complained.  
"All you can think about is food." You said, laughing a little.  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Uh-huh." You mocked him.  
He scrunched his face up, making you do the same.

You all arrived at the flight deck and Kairi looked at you.  
"You go get him."  
You nodded and placed your hand on the glass sphere. The doors opened and you walked in, Tem trying to follow. Everyone saw you holding Ella and grinned. You walked up to Sora and stood next to him as he was telling Elena something.  
"Sora." He looked at you and smiled as he saw his daughter. "Dinner time."  
"Oh, thank goodness." He nodded to Elena and left with you. He took Ella from you and gave Kairi a kiss. He rubbed Tem's head and the five of you walked down to the dining area.

The three of you sat in silence while Tem and Ella giggled uncontrollably. After dinner, Sora followed you to your apartment. At the door, Sora cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off.  
"I'm going to find that machine."  
"What?" Sora asked.  
"I can't live like this. I...I am going to find the time machine again."  
"I...I was thinking about doing the same thing." Sora mumbled.  
"You were?"  
"Maleficent and Pete contacted me when you were in Hollow Bastion."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You didn't need that stress." He paused. "Maleficent wants Kingdom Hearts. She wants me."  
"You don't have to go."  
"I know I don't. But she's been building an army for the past two years. I can't even imagine the size. And since Aerith and Riku's death...we...I'm weak. So, the machine seemed a way to prevent all this."

You looked at your door.  
"I'll go to them." You said.  
"Not without me."  
"I don't have a keyblade. She can't get anything if I go."  
"Listen, Riku told me to take care of you. I failed the first time and he died." A tear escaped his eye but he quickly wiped it away. "Now, if I fail again, I don't know what would happen. I am going with you."  
He couldn't hide the other tears that escaped his eyes. You gave him a hug and nodded.  
"Okay." You wiped your eyes and nodded. "Then, let's go."

-_-_-_-_-  
"Daddy, do you really have to go?"  
"I'm sorry Tem. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
"I'll miss you."  
Sora smiled and gave Tem a hug. Sora stood up to give Kairi a hug.  
"Why do you have to go?"  
"If I am going to stop this war, I have to go."  
"Sora, but if you go, you won't come back." You overheard Kairi whisper to Sora. You looked at Ella, who was in your arms and frowned.  
"I promise. I will come back."  
Kairi started to cry and hugged Sora.  
"I love you Sora. Please, stay here." Tem hugged Sora's leg and you cried a little. Ella noticed your tears and wiped them for you.  
You laughed a little. "Thank you sweetie,"

Sora touched your shoulder and nodded. He took Ella from you as you gave Tem a hug goodbye.  
"Why do you have to go?"  
"I have to."  
"But why?"  
"Because... Riku's not here anymore."  
"But he is...kinda."  
"How?" You smiled at him.  
"Well, I talk to him everyday. He listens to me all the time. I tell him how you are sad all the time." He rambled.  
"Where do you talk to him?" You asked.  
"On the first floor. That picture of him." He smiled. "Yeah."  
You laughed a little and nodded.  
"When I come back, I'll go talk to him too."  
"Good. He'll listen. You know he told me he loved you a lot. A lot, a lot."  
"Really?" Sora looked at Kairi, who shrugged. "When?"  
"Well, just yesterday."  
You looked at Sora, who also looked at his son with a questioning look.


	8. 08

You went to the wall which had Riku's picture.  
"Riku?" You laughed a little to yourself at how stupid it looked to be talking to a picture. "Well, if you can hear me, I hope that you are well." You looked into his eyes, though they had no movement. "I miss you Riku. I hope you know that. And, I love you so much."  
"And I love you too." You jumped at the response and looked around.  
"Riku?" You asked in a hushed whisper. There was no response. "Who is this?"  
"Can you guess who?" You looked at the picture of Riku, feeling tears roll down your cheeks in disappointment.  
"Why do you haunt me Pete? Why can't you both just leave me alone?" You heard laughter and you fell to your knees.  
"Don't you miss us?"  
"What do you want?" You asked as you wiped away your tears.  
"You know what I want."  
"I don't have what it takes to get to Kingdom Hearts."  
"You have Sora and Kairi." You took a breath.  
"Where are you guys?"  
"I'll send you an escort."

"Are you ready?" You looked at Sora, then at the ground.  
"I was thinking, it would be faster if we went separately." Sora nodded, while you kicked the ground. "I'll go to get my pieces and you get your pieces."  
"Okay." He left to the platform to get into his Gummi ship while you walked to your Gummi ship. You took a huge breath, thinking about what was about to happen again.  
No matter what you did, you always went back to Maleficent and Pete. You always went back to the Darkness.

-_-_-_-  
You drove your Gummi ship behind Pete's minion, humming quietly. You thought about Riku and how you were betraying his name. But you wanted things to be normal. You didn't want Riku to be dead. You didn't want Aerith to be dead either.  
You landed on Pete's ship, everything playing out like it once did in an alternate reality.

"Hello my dear." You smiled at Maleficent as she shut the door to Pete's office.  
"So, how have you been kid?" Pete asked.  
"All right,"  
"I heard about Riku's passing." Maleficent said, sitting down in the chair behind the desk.  
"I'm sure you did."  
"I have something you may want."  
"I already know what it is." You said. Pete frowned.  
"What do you think it is?" Pete asked.  
"A time machine," You answered. "And I know where it is."  
"Where do you think it is?" Maleficent smirked like she knew something you didn't know.  
"Here. But you're missing four pieces."  
Maleficent's smile turned into a frown.  
"How do you know that?"  
You grinned and tapped your head. "Psychic,"  
Maleficent stood up and walked towards you. "You've used the machine before."  
"I was one of the people who wrote the riddle."  
"Then you know where the four pieces are." You nodded. Maleficent looked at you sternly and turned away quickly.  
"I want Kingdom Hearts. I want Sora and Kairi."  
"For the time machine?" In your mind, you knew everything would backfire on her. You would get her Kingdom Hearts but you would go back and she wouldn't remember it.  
"Yes. But I am going back with you." This, you did not expect. "You will get Riku and Aerith back and I will get Kairi and Sora afterward, understand?"  
You took a deep breath and nodded.

You betrayed your friends again. From all this, you think your friends would learn.  
You were going to betray Sora and Kairi to get Riku back. You knew you would prefer to live with Riku in your life than a life without him.


	9. 09

You marched in front of Maleficent, thinking of ways to not betray Sora. However, whatever came to mind, it was worse than originally planned.

You watched as Sora was tugged along behind Pete, attached to chains and his mouth was gagged. Pete caught him in Destiny Islands, after Sora picked up the last piece he needed. Afterwards, Pete went on into Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion to pick up your last two pieces.

To pick back up to speed, you were out in Neverland's forest, searching for the time machine. Maleficent, along with Diablo, were making sure you weren't going to betray them in any way. There was no way out of this one though.

"So, what do we do?"  
"Just put the pieces in." You placed the four pieces in their spots and stepped back a little. The time machine lit up and Maleficent grinned in excitement. Sora shook his head, trying to convince you not to betray him. "And here you go."  
"Let's go then, eh?" Pete pulled Sora along, who struggled from going in. You stroked the time machine and looked at Maleficent.  
"When?" You asked.  
"Whenever you feel content with, my dear."  
You put in two years earlier.  
"Why two?" Pete asked.  
"Why not?" You shoved Pete into the machine, which pulled Sora along. Maleficent smiled and took three great steps into the machine. You took a deep breath and followed her into the machine.

-_-_-_-  
You stepped gracefully into the past, seeing Pete and Sora tripping over one another. Maleficent stared in awe as you picked out the four pieces again.  
"Here," you handed the pieces to Pete, "you need to put these back where you found them."  
"And how exactly are we getting out of here?" Pete asked.  
"I have connections." Maleficent answered nonchalantly.  
Pete and you looked at each other. "Hook,"

You looked at the shadows under the trees and wondered about your powers.  
"You can do it, if you please." Maleficent said, answering the question in your head. "Meet us at the World That Never Was."  
"Of course," You wandered to the shadows. You let your betrayal, hate, and hurt engulf yourself and you opened your eyes to end up in the World That Never Was.

"Wow," you mumbled as you went to your room. "I need to sleep."  
You lay on your bed, thinking about how Riku was alive. How Aerith was alive again. And how you would never let anything happen to them again. You were stricken with horror, thinking if they would die even if you changed time. You knew you couldn't keep them alive forever. But, you had forever in your hands.

-_-_-_-  
Pete and Maleficent showed up in the World That Never Was a couple days later. Sora was beat up and sleeping when Pete threw him in front of you.  
"What did you do?" You asked, looking at Sora's bad condition.  
"Don't worry." Maleficent said, petting Diablo.  
"What have you been up to?" Pete asked you, as you undid Sora's chains.  
"Nothing," You answered as you stroked Sora's head.

Lie. You actually traveled to the Tower in the dead of night and saw Riku as he slept. This was before you showed up on the Tower again in the past. You were so happy to see him, alive. Along with seeing Riku, you went to Hollow Bastion at night to see Aerith as she put her children to sleep. She didn't see you and you didn't see your old self, in case you disappeared into the younger self.

"Shall we go visit Riku?" Maleficent asked, grinning madly.  
"Should we not go to Hollow Bastion and retrieve the Princesses of Hearts?" You asked.  
Maleficent smiled and nodded. "Very good, child." She turned sharply to Pete. "Go to Wonderland, get Alice. Then, find Cinderella and Snow White." She turned back to you. "You are to get Kairi, Belle, and Jasmine."  
"Oh, I get the dangerous ones then." You grinned.  
"I know you tend to have the capability of fulfilling a duty pressed upon you."  
You smiled at Pete and nodded.


	10. 10

You held the struggling Jasmine under a building but the sunlight didn't make a large enough shadow.  
"Stay back, Aladdin." You pointed your gun at Jasmine's head.  
"Aladdin!" Jasmine squealed.  
You looked up at the sky and shook your head at the slow moving sun. Finally, you were under the shadow and you waved to Aladdin as Jasmine and you disappeared into the darkness.  
You stumbled out into the World that Never Was, falling to the ground. Jasmine ran away from you as fast as she could but she got caught immediately by Maleficent. You clutched your heart and took huge breathes.  
"I thought I told you not travel with more than one."  
"Yeah, I'll never learn." You coughed and wobbled up. "I think I'll someday be able to travel with three."  
"That's suicide."  
"I'll be the first." Maleficent rolled her eyes.

-_-_-  
It was two in the morning and you sat in the corner of Riku's room. He tossed and turned in bed, whimpering your name. You felt like waking him to show yourself but it couldn't be done. So, you sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his hair out of his face.  
"I love you, Riku."  
"I love you too." He mumbled, in a dream state.  
You stepped back into the shadows and disappeared to Hollow Bastion. You snuck around your house, knowing to avoid your younger self. You saw Aerith as she slept in her bed next to Cloud. You smiled at how happy they were, even though they were asleep.  
You didn't know how many nights you had to see those two, but you felt better knowing they were alive and that they were safe.

-_-_-  
You pushed the door open to Beast's Castle and peered around. You whistled lightly as you searched the Castle for Belle. But, along with Belle, there would be the Beast.  
"Be our guest, be-" The clock bounced around until he saw you. "My, are you lost?"  
"Yes, yes." You quickly responded, pretending to look awfully upset. "Are you the owner of the castle?"  
"No, child. But I can take you to the master."  
"Thank you very much clock."  
"The name is Clogsworth."  
"Oh, nice to meet you."  
"And your name?"  
"T." you answered, following the slow moving clock.  
"You look vaguely familiar."  
"Do I?"  
"I cannot put a hand on it."  
You smiled. You knew the moment the Beast or Belle saw you, they would recognize the face.  
"Here we are." The doors opened and the Beast and Belle were eating dinner. "Master, we have a guest."  
Belle looked up smiling, but her smile quickly vanished when she recognized you. Beast turned to you and growled.  
"You!"  
"Hey, nice to see you guys...again."  
"Get out!"  
"I'm sorry. I have important business to carry out. Belle, if you wouldn't mind." You held out your hand.  
"No Belle." Beast said, holding her back.  
"You always make it difficult." You complained as you pulled out your gun. You shot at his feet, which made him jump up. Belle screamed and you charged forward, pointing your gun at the Beast. You shot at his feet again, making him jump, and Belle ran away. "Damn."  
You disappeared into the darkness and grabbed Belle as she ran past you.

You appeared back in the World that Never Was again, grabbing your heart.  
"You are going to kill yourself." Pete muttered as he grabbed Belle from you.  
"I can live with that mistake."  
"You can't live with that because technically, you would be dead."  
"Shut up Pete." You shouted as you stood up. "Shut up, you idiot."  
"You're not in a good mood." Pete sarcastically said, glaring at you.  
"It's because there is only one princess left for her to retrieve." Maleficent said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"Oh yeah," Pete grinned, "Kairi."

You stumbled to the dungeons, where you found Sora throwing pebbles at the wall.  
"Hey," You whispered as you sat down in front of his cell. He didn't acknowledge you as he continued to throw the pebbles. "I only have to get Kairi now."  
"Don't you realize you're going to throw everything off? The future could be...shit by the time we get back!" Sora shouted.  
You didn't answer.  
"What were you going to do?"  
"I don't know!" You screamed back.  
"Well, now, Maleficent will have Kingdom Hearts and Riku, Aerith, and probably more will be dead."  
"No, I won't let it."  
"So, you'll sacrifice Kairi's life for theirs?" Sora hissed, pressing his face against the bars of his door. You shuffled back a bit, trying not to cry.  
"Yes."  
Sora looked at the ground and fell back from the door.  
"You bitch."  
He started to cry and you got to your feet to leave him alone.


	11. 11

"All right." You whispered as you snuck into your house at Hollow Bastion. You were going to phase back into your younger body and go to the Tower. Emotional reunions and such but it would get you closer to Kairi without the trouble of younger self running around the place.  
You walked into your room but your younger self was asleep so you two wouldn't phase together. You shook yourself and you awoke with a confused look on your face. You went through white and then woke up lying in the bed. You stood up, looked in the mirror and nodded.  
You were young again.

-_-_-  
"I knew you'd come back!"  
You grinned and looked at his son.  
"This is-"  
"Tem." Sora looked surprised. "I'm from the future, Sora."  
"Really? You've come back again? What has happened?"  
"Nothing too crazy. Just had to fix a little issue with Riku, that's all." You replied, walking next to him.  
"Did you two break up?" Sora laughed.  
"No, he died." Sora's grin dropped and he looked quite alarmed.  
"Died?"  
"Well, he's alive now. And I'm not going to let him die again, now am I?"  
"I guess not."  
"Oh, by the way...Tem's going to have a little sister." Sora smiled again as he led you to the flight deck.

Riku was surprised to see you, happy reunion, blah, blah, blah.  
Kairi was your main focus. She was pregnant with Ella and this is what worried you. If you drug her through darkness, what would happen to her daughter? What would happen to your beloved Ella? You didn't want to risk the darkness transport, so you decided to take her by gummi ship. She trusted you though. And that's what mattered.

You went to dinner with Riku that night. He wanted to know everything that happened with the eight year absence.  
"Well, I just couldn't face you guys yet. After the crash, I just wasn't ready to see everyone."  
"But for eight years you were gone. I could understand a week or two. But eight years?"  
"I fell in love."  
Riku's face dropped. "In love?"  
"Yes, with Hollow Bastion. My family. My two little boys and my little girl. My mentors, my friends, everything."  
"You have children too?" Riku was really hurt by everything you were saying.  
"They aren't mine. The oldest boy and the girl are Aerith and Cloud's children. The younger boy is Tifa's. I just watch them." Riku looked happy again. "I watched them grow up and I just needed to stay as long as I could with them."  
"Why did you decide to come back now?"  
"I think I needed to see you guys again. I finally got over the crash and it was time."  
"I missed you a lot."  
"I know." You remembered how he couldn't sleep at night. He just mumbled your name in his sleep. "I've missed you too."  
Riku held your hand across the table and you felt happy to feel his warmth. He wasn't dead and you were happy with him. You considered not going back to Maleficent. But she could find you, kill Sora, and take over everything as she wanted. If you were still on her side, it gave you more time to make your own plan.

-_-_-  
"Hey Kairi."  
"Hello."  
"Do you want to go for a drive?" You asked, looking out the window.  
"To where?" Kairi asked, rubbing her stomach.  
"I was going to go to Hollow Bastion to grab my belongings that I left. I thought the company would be great."  
"Sure, I would love to."  
The two of you went to the gummi ships and took Riku's since it was the fastest. Kairi sat in the co-pilot seat as you took pilot. You guys drove forever (you were actually driving in circles) until Kairi fell asleep. You grinned and drove to The World That Never Was. She didn't wake at all until she was restrained by Pete and Maleficent.  
She saw you with Maleficent and called you a traitor. She said she knew you were up to no good in the past eight years. Someone couldn't just disappear for eight years without doing something evil. It kind of hurt you to hear that, but she was probably just caught up in the moment. You took her down to the dungeons, where older Sora saw her.  
"Sora!" She tried to get to him.  
"Kairi," he saw her stomach, so he looked at you. "Don't, please. Don't. I'll cooperate. You can have my heart. But, please, T. The baby. Ella."  
"Ella?" Kairi was in tears but she looked at Sora. "Who is Ella?"  
"Your baby." You answered, looking at her stomach.  
"It's a girl?"  
You nodded and she was put in the dungeons as she cried about maybe losing her daughter. Sora kicked the bars as hard as he could.  
"T!" He shouted, in tears. "Don't do this!"  
"I swear, I'll figure it out." You whispered to yourself as you walked up the stairs.

-_-_-  
You laid awake for hours thinking up a plan. You could let Maleficent open Kingdom Hearts. What was behind that door that was so bad? If Riku and King Mickey stayed behind those closed doors, why couldn't others? Of course, King Mickey and Riku were really strong people.  
You could kill Maleficent and close Kingdom Hearts afterwards.  
Or, you could get King Mickey's help.  
That actually could have been the best plan yet. King Mickey could set up an army. Defeat Maleficent and Pete. Make sure Kingdom Hearts stayed closed. And you could save Riku and Aerith from the future. It was a brilliant plan.


	12. 12

"Where are you going?" Pete asked, kicking his feet on the table.  
"Out." You snapped back, making Pete frown at you. "What's it to you?"  
Pete glared and ignored you as you got into Riku's gummi ship. You flew to Disney Castle, wondering if King Mickey knew you were a traitor yet.

You pulled into the castle and Chip and Dale greeted you.  
"What...?" Chip asked, scratching his head. "This is Riku's ship."  
"What are you doing here?" Dale questioned.  
"I need to talk to the King."  
"Of course. We'll tell him that you are here." Chip ran off.  
"You know where to go, right?"  
You nodded, walking up the twisting staircase. As you reached the top, you saw Goofy and Donald napping in front of King Mickey's door. You smiled insanely as you saw your friends.  
"Donald," You whispered, "Goofy."  
Surprisingly, Goofy woke up before Donald did, but he was happy to see you.  
"A-hyuck! Donald, look." Goofy shook Donald until he woke up, angrily.  
"I was trying to sleep-hey, look."  
"Hi guys." You smiled. "Do you mind if I talk to King Mickey?"  
Donald opened the door and you nodded to the two. You walked in to see Mickey working at his desk.  
"Your highness?"  
He looked up, smiling at you. "I didn't think I'd see you again."  
"Eight years is a while." You grinned. Mickey waited for you to continue. "I am in a dilemma and I was wondering if you could help me."  
"Of course I could. What do you need help with?"  
"I am from the future." Mickey's ears perked up and he stood. "I have come back from a bad mishap...but I have chosen the wrong side."  
"Who's side?"  
"Maleficent..." You took a deep breath. "She has all seven princesses. Even Kairi... and I know she will take Kingdom Hearts..." You paused again. "How do I stop her?"  
"How did she get Kairi?" King Mickey started pacing.  
"I-I kidnapped Kairi... and gave her to Maleficent."  
"You did what?"  
"I'm sorry." You fell to your knees and started to cry. "I didn't know what to do. She has future Sora imprisoned... and I don't know what to do."  
"Kairi is pregnant!" King Mickey shouted, making you cry more.  
"Do whatever you have to. Arrest me. Kill me. I don't care anymore."  
"What were you expecting me to say?" Mickey whispered, trying to remain calm for you.  
"I was expecting you to fight Maleficent. Get Sora back so he can go form with younger Sora."

You two sat in silence until King Mickey touched your shoulder.  
"Why did you come back?"  
"Aerith died..." You took a breath again. "And Riku died too. I felt lost. I thought I was going to die but Maleficent offered me to go back, and I took the offer."  
"How did they die?"  
"Sephiroth and Vincent."  
"What?" Mickey looked confused.  
"Sephiroth killed Aerith and injured me. Vincent ended up killing Riku because I was injured."  
You sat down on the floor, cross-legged and Mickey sat down across from you. It was so silent and your thoughts just repeating 'traitor, traitor.'  
"An army?" You looked up at Mickey. "You want me to build an army?" He stood up again. "She will open Kingdom Hearts and we can fight a war."  
"A war." You repeated.  
"A war." He smiled. "Donald, Goofy!"  
The two ran in, saluting to their king.  
"We are going to fight a war."  
"Dreg?" Donald asked.  
"No. Kingdom Hearts."

-_-_-_-  
You went back to Maleficent on King Mickey's commands. Maleficent was to remain clueless about your army build up. You also kept an eye on Dreg's army. You always asked Pete how his army was and he seemed to grow suspicious. But Maleficent said you were the best person she's ever met, so you weren't betraying them.

Every day you went to down to visit Sora. And he never talked to you.  
"Sora, you have to listen to me." He didn't say anything. "I talked to Mickey."  
He looked at you. "We are going to fight her. We're going to fight Kingdom Hearts."  
"He is?"  
"We are. There's an army. It's building. Everyone from every world. Together!" You whispered excitedly.  
"But what about Kairi?"  
"She will have to lose her heart...but we can get it back."  
"If she loses her heart, what of Ella?"  
"I will ask Maleficent to wait two weeks."  
"Two weeks?"  
"Ella is going to be born in two weeks." You responded, thinking Sora was stupid to not know his own child's birth date. He grinned foolishly, as you both looked at Kairi's cell, where she was sleeping peacefully.

-_-_-_-  
"Aunt T!" The three kids shouted.  
"Where did you go?" Yuffie shouted, slapping the back of your head.  
"Ow," you complained, rubbing your head. "I went to visit the Tower."  
Leon smiled at you. "You saw Riku then?"  
"Yes."  
"How was that?" You paused to think about it.  
"Awesome."  
Cid, Yuffie, and Tifa smiled. You saw Aerith and you were so happy to see her. You gave her a spur of the moment hug, crying a little. Everyone thought you were just being stupid, but Cloud and Leon saw right through your tears.  
They gave you a serious 'we-need-to-talk' look, so you released Aerith and smiled.  
"Can we get something to eat?"  
"Of course!" They all ran into the house while you stayed outside with Leon and Cloud.  
"Tears from missing Aerith?" Leon asked.  
"Missing her for a week?"  
"Yes, what is wrong with that?"  
"You're a horrible liar." Leon said.  
"We'll talk about it later, guys." You tried to go in.  
"No," Cloud grabbed your arm, "we're talking about it now."  
You started to tear up and smiled.  
"I came back."  
"From where?" Leon asked.  
"The future." Leon and Cloud frowned. "I-the future is not right. And I came back to fix it."  
"What happened?" Leong questioned.  
"Aerith died." Cloud answered, looking down.  
"But, it is fixed now." You quickly responded.  
"How?"  
"Sephiroth." You answered.  
"When?"  
"Two years from now."  
"Then, I will protect her." Cloud said.  
"That's not something we have to worry about though." You looked around. "There's going to be a war..." Cloud and Leon leaned in. "Kingdom Hearts will be opened and we fight whatever is behind it."


	13. 13

"So what's the battle plan?" Leon asked when everyone else went to bed.  
"Do I look like the girl with the plan?" Cloud shrugged, making Leon nod as well. "I know that we have ruined the world order and got armies in every world."  
"Who's leading this army?"  
"I would assume Mickey." You answered.  
Cloud looked at Leon and smirked. "My munny is on you, Sora, and Riku."  
"I wouldn't be one of the people leading."  
"No, you wouldn't lead the big army. You're going to lead the opposing army."  
"Maleficent's army." Leon finished.  
"Do you really think so?"  
"It is how you are going to keep her on your side for a while. You will fight your friends, switch sides, and fight your other friends."

You stayed in Hollow Bastion for a week, helping everyone train for the war.  
"What of the children?" Tifa asked.  
"I can take the children to the Tower. Queen Minnie and Daisy are babysitting Sora's child and I will take all the children there."  
"But, I want to fight!" Zack shouted.  
"This war is no place for children." Aerith responded, patting Zack's head.  
"But, you guys probably fought when you were all kids!" Aerith looked at everyone and she smiled a little.  
"But this war is not for you." You nodded.

-_-_-  
"Maleficent..."  
"Yes?"  
"Today is Ella's birthday."  
"Who's Ella?" Pete asked.  
"The baby."  
"The baby?" Pete was confused.  
"The baby." Maleficent repeated, standing up. "You help her. She won't accept anyone else's help."  
You ran down the dungeons and saw Sora trying to break out of prison. Kairi was breathing hard, sitting against the wall.  
"Kairi, you need my help."  
"No, you might kill my baby."  
"Please! I would not."  
"She has a point." Sora muttered from behind you. You turned around, grinning a bit.  
"If I kill her, then I won't be an aunt." Sora rolled his eyes and you opened the door to Kairi's cell. "Now is our chance to go. But, I am staying here, in this cell to help you, whatever your decision is."  
Kairi stood up, holding her stomach and she looked at the exit. She took a deep breath and sat back down.  
After a good seven hours, you held the new baby Ella in front of Sora. "She's just as beautiful as I first remember her."  
"I agree." You smiled as you returned Ella to her mother.  
"So what happens now?" Sora asked.  
"Kairi will have to lose her heart." Kairi perked her head up.  
"And Ella?"  
"I'll return Ella to the Tower so she can be with Daisy and Queen Minnie." Sora looked at you. "And I'll introduce Tem to Ella."  
Kairi smiled and went to taking care of her baby, ignoring you guys. "You and I will be leading the army. Maleficent's army."  
"I will be the hostage, you will be leading it." Sora finished.  
"Dreg, Maleficent and I will lead, but I have this really strange feeling that this is not going to go as planned."  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
"Well, there are huge armies building in each world...how could the villains not notice?"  
Sora nodded.

-_-_-  
"They're building an army." Hook muttered.  
"There are armies building in my spot too!" Hades shouted.  
"You haven't heard?" Maleficent said from her seat.  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
"King Mickey is building an army to fight Kingdom Hearts."  
"How do you know that?" Jafar hissed.  
"I have a young lady who doesn't realize I can hear everything she says. She is making an army with King Mickey. And they expect us to lose." Everyone laughed. "Build up your armies. And quickly. I expect this war to happen soon. Now that the seventh princess has had her baby, we will fight as soon as possible."


End file.
